Swimming in love
by SugarPeanuts
Summary: Grell is invited to go swim with Sebastian and Ciel, but they aren't just swimming :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh my, this is my first fanfic ever. Excuse me my grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm no English girl, Dutch it is. I hope you enjoy it :3**_

_Chapter 1_

The red haired shinigami looked at the handsome demon butler standing in front of him. He was confused because of the sudden invitation he had recieved. An invitation to join him and his young master to go swim. "...Well, how about it, mister Grell." he asked with that cute smile of his. Grell smiled back at him. "I would love to, Sebby-darling." he answered happily. "Very well then. We will leave soon, so make sure you get your stuff very fast." Sebastian said.

Grell ran off to his house and went inside. He walked up to his room and opened his closet which was filled with all types of clothes, which were all red. Grell sighed and pushed some clothes aside, looking for his swimming trunks. He hadn't swum for years and didn't know if the trunks would still fit. He undressed himself and tried the trunks on. His mouth curled into a smile when he saw himself in the mirror. The swimming trunks still fitted perfectly, even though they were pretty old. Grell put his shirt back on and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He anointed himself with sunburn and ran outside again, ready for a swim.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel. "Nice idea, young master. Swimming won't be bad at these high temperatures." he said as he undressed Ciel. Ciel sighed and wiped some sweat of his forehead. "I'd die if I wouldn't swim now." "It's hot like that indeed." Sebastian answered and dressed Ciel up after he made sure the sun wouldn't burn Ciel's silk skin. Ciel smiled "It's been a while since I went to the swimming pool." Sebastian softly laughed and stood up from his knee. "I will get dressed too now, my lord. I'll be done in a minute." he said and walked to his own room. He took a swimming trunk from the closet and put it on after taking off his trousers and shoes. He walked back to Ciel and smiled. "Now we must wait for Grell to arrive and then we'll be off." he said and walked downstairs with Ciel following him. "Why does that homo have to join us?" Ciel asked irritated. Sebastian ignored the question and opened the door when someone knocked. "I'm ready, Sebby-darling~!" Grell said when Sebastian opened the door. "Young master, we're leaving." Sebastian said and closed the door when Ciel came outside.

After driving the coach for a little while they arrived at the pool. Sebastian helped Ciel and Grell out of the coach and followed them to the swimming pool. Grell walked into one of the changing rooms and smirked at Sebastian. "Can you help me getting dressed to swim, Sebby?" he asked and winked at the demon. Sebastian sighed. "I'm helping my master, so the answer is no." he muttered as he walked into a changing room with Ciel. Grell closed the door and took of his shirt and shoes. He was still wearing his swimming trunks, just as Sebastian and Ciel. After a few minutes they all came out of their changing rooms and put the clothes in a locker. They put their towels on a seat and walked to the pool. Grell had tried to keep his eyes from Sebastian since they came out of the changing rooms, but couldn't bear any longer. He moved his eyes to Sebastian's body and felt his cheeks becoming red. Sebastian's chest was perfectly formed, just as his shoulders and legs. Sebastian chuckled when he saw Grell's red face. "Come on in, the water is lovely." he said and stuck his hand to Grell. Grell blinked and placed his hand in Sebastian's, who pulled him into the water. Ciel jumped into the water and smiled. "The water is just perfect." he said and swam around a bit. "Sebastian, I'll give you a day off. I'm going to swim, I'll call you only when I really need you." Ciel said smiling. He loved swimming, it always brought him a great mood. "Thank you, my lord." Sebastian said and smiled. This was his first day off ever and would probably be his only one.

Grell looked at Sebastian's wet body and shivered. He couldn't resist touching it. He put his arms around Sebastian's neck when he stood behind him. "Sebas-chan, you're so handsome." he whispered with his lips against Sebastian's ear. Sebastian grabbed Grell's arms and pulled them off him. "Thank you, mister Grell." He muttered and swam away. "No, Sebby, wait for me!" Grell screamed and swam after him, too slow, but he tried. Sebastian stopped swimming and looked around. The pool was big and pretty, light blue. There were dolphins painted on the underwater floor and small lights in the wall. A sign said there would be waves on different times. Waves produced in the pool, fake waves. After a few seconds Grell stood next to Sebastian, gasping. "Why do you swim so fast, Sebby? I'm tired." he muttered and jumped on Sebastian's back. Sebastian sighed, but grabbed Grell's legs. "You better hold on tight, Grell." he said and started to run through the water with Grell on his back. Grell laughed and pulled himself against Sebastian with his arms around Sebastian's neck. The longer the reaper and the demon ran around together, the more fun Sebastian started to have. He didn't expect Grell to be so much fun.

Grell had the time of his life, his cheeks were red and nobody would be able to wipe the smile of his face. Suddenly a bell rang, which meant there'd be waves. Grell jumped off Sebastian's back and walked out of the water, but Sebastian grabbed his arm. "Come on, Grell. It'll be fun." he said and smiled. Grell swallowed and sighed. Sebastian was irresistable. He slowly walked back into the water and stood next to Sebastian when the waves started to get more powerful. "You're fun, mister Grell." Sebastian said. "I didn't expect you to be so much fun." Grell blushed and smiled. "You're fun too, Sebastian." Sebastian frowned and now stood in front of Grell. "Sebastian? Are you seriously calling me Sebastian?" he said shocked. Grell blinked. What was he so angry about? It was his name after all...right? "Just when I start thinking it's fine you give me nickames you start calling me Sebastian?" Grell giggled. "I'm sorry, Sebby-darling. You like that better?" he asked. "I do, yes." Sebastian answered. One if the waves suddenly hit Sebastian's back, pushed him forward against Grell. Sebastian and Grell didn't move an inch as they were standing against each other, their noses touching. Sebastian carefully removed Grell's hair out of his face and slowly pushed his lips against Grell's. Grell couldn't move from the shock. Was this all a dream? The invitation already seemed too good, but right now Grell didn't mind. He placed his hands in Sebastian's neck and closed his eyes when he started to kiss back. Sebastian placed his hands on Grell's waist, pulling him even closer which was barely possible. Sebastian's hands slowly slid down Grell's swimming trunks, putting his fingers around Grell's erected member. "S-Sebby... All those p-people.." Grell whispered. Grell was obviously enjoying this treatment, but knew it was wrong. Especially in a swimming pool, filled with children. Another wave crashed against Sebastian's back, pushing him and Grell underwater. Sebastian moved his hands back up and started to passionately kiss Grell underwater. Grell smiled against Sebastian's lips and pushed Sebastian and himself up, above the water so they could breath. Just before they got up, Sebastian let go off Grell.

"You're fun, mister Grell." Sebastian said tittering. Grell smiled and held Sebastian's pinky with his own. "You're fun too, Sebby-darling." he answered and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek

_**Shall I continue? :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of swimming in love. Ignore mistakes since English isn't my main language, contains yaoi. Enjoy :)**

After swimming for a long while, Ciel sighed and walked up to the chair Grell and Sebastian were sitting on, wrapped in their towels. "Young master, you've swum for hours. Are you alright?" Sebastian asked slightly worried. "Yes.. I'm fine." Ciel answered gasping. Sebastian smiled and gave Ciel a towel. "If you want to leave, you will tell me, right?" Sebastian asked. "Yes, I will. But we're not leaving yet. I just have to rest." Ciel said as he sat next to Grell and Sebastian. "Are you and that red head getting closer, or is that just me?" Ciel asked when he saw how close Sebastian and Grell were sitting next to each other. Grell smiled and felt how his face turned slightly red. He looked away fast, hoping Sebastian would answer the question. "I think that's your imagination, my lord. But if you want mister Grell and me getting closer, I will follow your orders." Sebastian said smiling. Ciel rolled with his eyes. "Why would I want that?" he muttered. "I'll get us some food." Grell said smiling and shivered when he removed the towel from his body. "Any wishes?" he asked. "I'm not hungry, but tea would be nice." Ciel said, looking at Grell. "The same for me." Sebastian said. "Okay then, tea's on it's way." Grell said and walked to the small bar.

"Are you enjoying yourself, young master?" Sebastian asked when Grell was gone. "Yes, this pool is just lovely." Ciel answered and whiped his hair out of his face. Sebastian chuckled when Ciel yawned. "T-that's not funny. I'm not tired!" Ciel said embarassed, which made Sebastian laugh even more. Ciel sighed as his face turned red and looked to the other side, away from Sebastian. "I'm sorry, young master, but you looked just adorable." Sebastian said smiling. "I'm not adorable, you moron." Ciel whispered.

Grell returned with three cups of tea. "I didn't know what kind of tea you both like, so I brought both of you earl grey." Grell muttered and gave Ciel and Sebastian their tea. Sebastian smiled kindly a Grell. "Earl grey is fine, thank you." Grell smiled back at Sebastian and took little nips from his tea. Ciel finished his tea first and looked at Grell and Sebastian for a few seconds. "I'm going to swim again. Bye bye." he said as he smiled and ran off to the pool.

"We should go on the waterslide, since it's not busy yet." Sebastian said to Grell. "The... Waterslide? That's for little children, I'm not that childish, am I?" Grell asked. Sebastian smiled and spinned a wisp of Grell's hair around his finger. "No, but I think it could be.. Fun." Sebastian said with a grin. Grell giggled softly. "..And if you don't like it, we'll never do it ever again." "Fine then, let's go." Grell said and stood up from the seat, followed by Sebastian who was carefully making a braid in Grell's hair. "Sebby, you aren't ruining my lovely hair, are you?" Grell asked as they walked up the stairs to the waterslide. "No, just making a braid." Sebastian muttered, concentrated on the braid. Grell sat down on the slide, Sebastian behind him. Sebastian put his legs around Grell's waist and his arms around Grell's chest. He rested his head on Grell's shoulder and pushed them forward, down the waterslide. They weren't going fast, they got stuck a few times on purpose. When they were almost down, Sebastian stopped himself and Grell. "This would be a lovely spot to make love, don't you think?" Sebastian said and chuckled. Grell smiled and shook his head. "Little bit unwieldy, don't you think?" "Yes, that's true. I guess I'll have to find a better place for me and young master then.." Sebastian muttered and pushed him and Grell down the waterslide. "Wait.. W-what were you just saying?" Grell asked shocked. Sebastian smiled and gave Grell a short kiss on his lips. "I'm just teasing, I love you." he said and jumped of the waterslide, pulling Grell with him. Grell released a sigh of relief, even though it wouldn't surprise him if Sebastian and that little brat would have soms kind of... Bed relationship.

"Sebastian! I'm tired, we're going home." Ciel yelled after another two hours of swimming. "Very well, let's gather our stuff and change." Sebastian said. He, Grell and Ciel grabbed the towels from their seat and walked back to the changing rooms they came from. "Since you're having a day off, Sebby-darling, can you help me now?" Grell asked. Sebastian looked at Ciel who rolled his eyes. "Do whatever you want, you crazy butler." he muttered. Sebastian smiled and opened the locker which was filled with their clothes. He gave Ciel his clothes and took his own and Grell's clothes into another changing room. "Where shall we start?" Sebastian said with a grin. Grell smiled and gave Sebastian a kiss. "I don't mind, you can have all of it." he whispered and slid his finger along Sebastian's jaw line. "If you don't mind, I'm not saving best for last." Sebastian said as he kneeled and carefully pulled down Grell's swimming trunks. Grell bit his finger to check if he wasn't dreaming and he knew he wasn't when his finger started to bleed.

Grell soflty moaned when he felt how Sebastian teased the top of his member with his tongue and placed his hands upon the not too high walls, to make sure he wouldn't fall. Sebastian carefully took the whole thing in his mouth. "Se-Sebastian, I..." Grell said between his moans. He put his nails loin Sebastian's back and closed his eyes. "Oh my... Sebby, please, I.." Grell moaned and felt a few drops of blood underneath his hands, dripping out of Sebastian's back. Sebastian curled his tongue around the top, slowly licking it as Grell kept moaning. He felt the warm semen in his mouth. "Sebastian, what's taking you so long?" Ciel asked from the other side of the wall. Sebastian quickly swallowed all of it and looked up to Grell, whose head was red and sweaty. "I'm helping mister Grell." Sebastian answered, as if nothing happened. "You're slow. Hurry up, I'll be waiting for you two in the coach." Ciel muttered irritated and he walked outside.

**Ready for chapter 3?**


	3. Final chapter

**Contains yaoi, don't like don't read. Ignore mistakes in grammar or spelling, I'm not English :3 enjoy!**

Sebastian pulled Grell's swimming trunks back up and smiled. "You should've brought underwear." he said, even though he had forgotten it himself too. He grabbed Grell's shirt and gave it to Grell. "..Or do you need help with that?" Sebastian asked and kissed Grell's neck. Grell giggled and tangled Sebastian's hair. "No, I'll be fine dressing myself. It's just undressing myself I need help with." Grell said. He closed his eyes for a second and enjoyed the feeling of Sebastian's breath on his shoulder. "Good." Sebastian said. "We should go swim more often, mister Grell." he said while he put on his shirt and shoes. "We definitely should, Sebas-chan." Grell answered. Just before Grell opened the door of the changing room, Sebastian pushed him against the wall. Grell gazed into Sebastian's red eyes and blinked. Sebastian moved the hair which was in front of Grell's ear. "Ai shi teru." he whispered. "Watashi mo daisuki." Grell said with a smile. Sebastian slowly pushed his lips against Grell's, moving his hand through Grell's hair. Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as they kissed.

Sebastian had always had some kind of weakness for the reaper and since he had the oppertunity to take all Grell he needed, he made sure to get all of it and keep it forever. He placed his hand on Grell's cheek while his tongue moved through Grell's entire mouth. Grell played with Sebastian's tongue until Sebastian pulled back.

"We should get to the coach now." he said. "Young master is waiting." Grell nodded and followed Sebastian to the coach. He climbed in and smiled at Sebastian. The coach started to move forward when Sebastian closed the door. "Sebastian.. What happened to your hair." Ciel asked. Sebastian's cheeks turned slightly red and he immediately started to fix it. "Sebas-chan, let me help you." Grell said. He ran his hand through Sebastian's hair and carefully moved it back into it's usual form. "This will do, I guess." Grell said with a smile. "Now, how did your hair get ruined again...?" Ciel asked again. Sebastian sighed. "You don't need to know everything, my lord." he said and smiled. "...That means it must've been something disgusting, mustn't it?" Ciel asked with a develish smile, which disappeared right away when he started to think of all the things that could have happened. "Never mind, Sebastian, don't tell me." he muttered.

As soon as they arrived at the manor they got out of the coach and went inside, except Grell. "Why don't you come in, Grell?" Sebastian asked slightly worried. Grell smiled. "Well, I think I'll just go home. It was fun, I've had a great time with you, Sebby-darling." he said and winked. "But I'll see you tomorrow, probably." "Let me at least bring you home. You must be tired of... Swimming." Sebastian said with a grin. "You don't.." "Young master, I'm bringing mister Grell to his house!" Sebastian yelled before Grell could finish his sentence. Grell rolled his eyes. "This isn't necessairy, I'll be home in a second." Grell muttered as Sebastian grabbed Grell's hand. "It's very necessairy, mister Grell." Sebastian said while he walked home with Grell.

Grell gave Sebastian a kiss when they arrived at his house. "Thank you for today." he said with a smile. Sebastian shook his head. "Today isn't over yet." he said smiling and pushed his lips against Grell's to roughly kiss him. "Sebastian!" Grell screamed because of the shock, but kissed Sebastian back right after. Sebastian pushed Grell inside his house and closed the door by kicking it. Grell threw the keys on the kitchentable as he fell on the ground because of Sebastian. Sebastian slowly pulled back. He looked at the reaper he was sitting on and smiled. He bent forward and started to slowly unbutton Grell's blouse, without breaking the eyecontact. Grell swallowed, he never expected things like this to ever happen. He had loved Sebastian since he met him, but never tought of the fact Sebastian would ever love him back. He never tought Sebastian and he would end up like this. Kissing on the floor, stripping each other naked. Grell grabbed Sebastian's hand, bit in the cloth of his glove and slid the glove off Sebastian's hand. Sebastian grinned and stuck his other hand to Grell, who did the same as with the other glove. Sebastian pulled off Grell's blouse as he finished unbuttoning it and tenderly sucked Grell's nipple. Grell moved his hand through Sebastian's hair and tried not to moan, but couldn't stop a small moan coming from between his lips. Sebastian chuckled and started to kiss Grell's chest, slowly moving down to Grell's swimming trunks which he was still wearing. "I'll have to remove these again." he said smiling and pulled them down. Grell gasped as Sebastian released his growing member. Grell rolled on Sebastian, which made them switch positions. He unbuttoned Sebastian's blouse as as fast as he could and accidentally pulled off a few buttons. "You aren't very careful when you want it, are you?" Sebastian asked with a grin. Grell smiled lustful which was enough of an answer to Sebastian. He took off Sebastian's shirt and swimming trunks. Sebastian pushed Grell in the ground. "Sebby..." Grell gasped. "Not on the ground." he muttered and crawled to the couch. Sebastian chuckled and followed Grell to the couch, without looking tired at all. "Grell, I love you." he whispered before he entered Grell with two fingers. Grell moaned and sighed when Sebastian added a third finger. "I love you too, Sebas-chan." Grell gasped. When Grell said that Sebastian removed his fingers and replaced it by something bigger, looking for Grell's spot which would make him scream. "Sebastian! It hurts!" Grell screamed and even though it hurt, he enjoyed the feeling. Sebastian came inside of Grell and slowly removed himself out of Grell. He gasped, just as Grell and gave Grell a short kiss on his cheek. "Do you want something to drink, Sebby-darling?" Grell asked. "No, I must return to my young lord. I'm sorry, I'd love to but I don't have time." Sebastian muttered a little bit sad. "It's okay, maybe another time." Grell said with a smile. Sebastian dressed himself and gave Grell another short kiss. "You're fun, mr. Grell." he said again. Grell giggled. "You too, Sebas-chan. You too."

**So... I guess this was the last chapter, since I don't have more inspiration. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll deffinitely write more fanfics, it's addictive :3 thanks for reading n_n**


End file.
